Investigating Julie
Title: Investigating Julie Players: Mika, Juliet Parrish, Kadjem, Ham Tyler, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: LA: Northern Suburbs and Central California: Bed and Breakfast Synopsis: Julie is headed out of the city through a major checkpoint, but gets followed! LOG BEGINS Mika stands at one of the checkpoints, glaring at random cars and seeing who's inside them, annoyedly. Every time one passes the inspection, she practically throws the ID back in their face, growling softly to herself. Juliet Parrish is driving home, her cane on the seat next to her, her hip must be acting up again. She slows down as she approaches the checkpoint, her fancy white car standing out as it usually does. Mika blinks a little as she sees an expensive fancy car driving for the checkpoint, peering at it, and oohing, tossing an ID back at someone else. Juliet Parrish comes to a stop, perhaps two cars back from the actual checkpoint. Well, one now that Mika threw the ID back. And while she might recognize the shrimp, she doesn't appear to. Simply looking mildly annoyed, but accepting, of the usual routine now. Kadjem steps out of the checkpoint control center, and moves towards Mika. "Anything of interest today, Lieutenant?" Mika watches the IDs, and glares over towards the other cars, then back up. "Not so far. Just the usual rabble." Kadjem nods, "Good… I'll handle the next few cars." He moves to the next car, Julie's car. "Identification." Juliet Parrish extends her hand, ID in it, towards Kadjem. Another face recognized, without any indication given. She's used to this, daily, and doesn't seem to think anything unusual of it. Next to her, on the seat, is her cane, as if her hip is bothering her again today. Kadjem looks at the ID, "And what is your reason for going into Visitor Occupied Territory?" He stares at the ID, frowning as the name is both familiar, and known to him, but supposedly she works for Bates, so should be in the City at almost all times. Interesting. "Doctor's orders," Juliet replies, looking up at the figure looking through her window. "Well, not so much into Visitor Occupied territory, but out of the City. Fresh air and less stress." She motions to the cane on her passenger seat as she speaks. "Therapy." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Kadjem ATTRIBUTE: Perception FAILED Kadjem nods slightly, "I see." He hands the identification back, "And how long will you be out of the City, Dr. Parrish?" Mika peers at Julie a bit, checking her over sorta from behind. "I'll be back tomorrow night, just after dinner time I imagine." Juliet returns, giving a slight shrug of her shoulder. "There's a little inn not too far from the city, beautiful gardens." Kadjem nods, and lifts the gate, "Have a pleasant trip, Dr. Parrish. I'm sure Mr. Bates would wish the same thing too." Juliet Parrish glances over her shoulder, as if sensing the extra attention, and for a moment, it appears she winks at Mika…but no, she has to have something in her eye, right? "Thanks. I'm sure he would." Kadjem just watches Julie, still a little suspicious about her leaving the city, especially in the direction of a Suspected Resistance Base, and also, the direction from which the Safehouse was raided last night. He pulls something from under his uniform, and holds it in his hand, waiting for Julie's car to start moving. Juliet Parrish almost hopes they try and attach a homing device to her car. She plans to stop at a pretty little in, one where a Resistance fighter half-owns it, to get her vehicle checked over, like she does every night, and leave the impression she's staying there by trading her nice car in for a crap one. Kadjem slips the homing device onto the Car, just at the last moment as it passes him. Lucky for him, it also has a camera attached, to look in at Julie, but it won't really keep her from being able to get around it. Well, it's hardly suspicious when she parks her car and leaves it for overnight, now is it? Nope, won't be suspicious at all with her story! Off Julie drives, having gotten through a Visitor checkpoint yet again. Intelligent beings her ass. Mika watches the car leave, and shakes her head a little bit. "Should keep watch on her all around." Juliet Parrish pulls out her cell phone as she drives away, and dials a number. Smiling, she waits for an answer. Mika glares back towards the car, glancing around for the jeeps. "Maybe I could discretely follow her, and make certain of where she's going…" Kadjem shrugs, "Why? Just because Dr. Parrish used to be in the Resistance, and now works for Bates? I think we'll let her go to roost, and see if she stays where she claimed." Well, you know, if Dr. Parrish is as intelligent as she claims to be, she's not going to ever take her own car to a Resistance hideout, now is she? Duh. Mika hmms and nods. "all right, then…" Juliet Parrish drives off, she supposes, all by her lonesome, to leave her car at the B&B. Juliet Parrish pulls into the B&B, and sighs softly, shutting off her car. Her head tilts back, and her eyes close as she slowly relaxes. Mika drives off for the homing beacon signal, driving slowly in an unmarked jeep, trying to mask who she is, at least somewhat. It's not exactly difficult to find her. Juliet's not too far off the main road. Mika pulls the little jeep quietly off the main road, slipping some less conspicuous clothes on before slipping towards the car. She grins a little to herself, as she does, slipping very quietly to observe the car more closely, and see if she's still inside. Juliet Parrish is actually finally opening her door, and the first thing out is the cane. Looks like she wasn't faking that part…right? C'mon, we know no one would ever pretend that far! Using it, along with the car door, Juliet pulls her self up and out, before reaching into the car again for her overnight bag. Mika watches that a little bit, trying to look like a little girl, watching very quietly, while trying to discreetly make it look like she's looking for a parent. Does Mika really think Juliet's that stupid. If she's aware of the 'child's' presence, she doesn't say anything, instead limping slightly towards the door of the inn. Awww. Mika is only 4 feet tall, so why not? She looks around the cars, trying to put on her best wide-eyed expression of innocence. Juliet Parrish saw her at the checkpoint. She sighs softly, glancing over her shoulder. "You know…why don't you just come in and join me for tea? That's about as inconspicuous as you're going to get." she calls quietly. Mika narrows her eyes and grumbles sightly, slipping back behind a car again, with a soft muttered curse word in her own language. Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, grinning to herself as she limps her way the rest of the way to the door, reaching for the handle. Mika grumbles and tries to keep out of sight for now. Juliet Parrish remains inside for quite some time, and then you see her shadow upstairs, silhouetted in a window, from which a light only just was lit. Mika oohs at that, watching from her hidden little spot, and considering putting an extra camera up. She waits though, to make sure the occupant has gone to bed. Julie's silhouette can be seen undressing, as it is nearly nine o'clock, prior to the window opening a crack, and the sound of a shower drifting down. OOooh indeed. ;) Mika oohs at that, and slips up quietly, trying to avoid any obvious entrances, as she tries to get up to the window outside, and stick up a camera. Juliet Parrish is in the bathroom, and by the time Mika gets to the window, the shower is turned off. But the doctor comes out, limping still, wrapped in a towel, and nothing but. Dripping hair hangs on her shoulders as she moves over towards the bed. Mika tries to duck herself beneath the window, and stay out of sight, a little more nervous now. She didn't even get the camera up yet. She shakes very slightly, up at the outsides of the windowsill. Juliet Parrish has her back to the window, smooth and still with droplets of water on it, and dripping down from her hair. She has a second towel, with which she begins to dry her hair as she hums. Mika peeks her head around a little bit, noticing that, and setting the camera in a relatively unnoticeable position, then glances around for a way down, as soon as there's enough distraction for it not to be noticed. Juliet Parrish continues to dry her hair, and then, once Mika's gone (not that Juliet knew about it), she moves to dry off the rest of her, which of course leaves her nude. It's only for a few minutes, and the scars on her hip can be seen…old war wound, right? Either way, she moves towards her bag, pulling out a silky nightgown. Mika watches now from the monitor in the jeep, watching the camera happily and seeing the hip wound, licking her chops slightly as she sees Juliet naked, imagining the lean meat. Juliet Parrish isn't naked for more than a few minutes, slipping into her silky nightgown and moving to stretch out on the bed and turn the tv on. Time for a lazy night. Mika settles back into the Jeep to watch, intending to have her own quiet night watching. She has the camera pan a little bit to watch Julie more directly. Juliet Parrish watches the news for an hour or so before she finally begins to drift off, hair still damp. Mika smiles, settling in to watch that. She sits and watches the woman fall asleep, smiling, and licking her chops slightly. She hmms, and considers slipping up to break into the room. Juliet Parrish turns quietly onto her side, asleep, looking quite peaceful. How sweet. Juliet Parrish just continues to sleep, her hand slowly slipping off her stomach, with the remote, to lay beside her on the bed…drifting toward the edge. It'll fall off and wake her up in only a moment… Ham Tyler arrives from Central California. Ham Tyler slips onto the grounds of the bed and breakfast. He is not here to see Julie, nope. Not a chance. Mika keeps slipping up towards the window, not knowing about the remote, since she's no longer watching. She slips up a drainpipe slowly, and starts slipping around the outside of the building for the window. Juliet Parrish mutters softly in her sleep, before twisting around, nightgown inching up (oh my!) as she settles back down. The remote ends up resting right near the edge of the bed, but not falling. Yet. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Perception FAILED Ham Tyler doesn't notice the shadow climbing the drain Pipe. He moves towards the entrance. Mika keeps slipping towards the window, watching it intently, trying to dig through her, well, disguise, (she's dressed up as a child, for disguise) to try and pop the window. Juliet Parrish left the window open, she did…fresh air, remember? Mika did, after all, get the camera in earlier. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Perception FAILED Ham Tyler steps in and greets the owner, and asks simply, "Room?" He nods as the Co-Owner tells him where to go. He walks up the stairs, since obviously, Julie is not on the first floor. Mika keeps creeping around the side of the building, pausing at the edge of the window, and looking in before she slips into it. Juliet Parrish just continues to sleep quietly, eyes shut, looking peaceful. Ham Tyler knocks on Julie's door. Mika blinks as the door is knocked on, and dodges away from the window quickly, trying to hold on and not fall off. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Mika ATTRIBUTE: Agility SUCCESS by 18 The knock starts Juliet awake, the remote clattering to the floor, as she blinks. She wasn't expecting…oh, wait. Ham. "Coming," she mutters, though it's debatable if it's enough to be heard, as she rubs her eyes and swings her legs off the bed. She has to go by the window on her way to the door. "Coming." she repeats. Ham Tyler just waits for the door to open, hoping Julie is… Decent, and alone. Mika trembles slightly by the edges of the window, trying to keep herself out of sight, a little nervously. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 87 Juliet Parrish moves to the door, pulling it open. She knows precisely where Mika is, and puts a finger to her lip as she sees Ham. She nods her head towards the window, mouthing the word, 'Visitor' silently. Hopefully he gets the picture. Ham Tyler frowns, and pulls out a silenced Pistol, and arches an eyebrow, he silently asks, "Kill it?" Juliet Parrish holds her hands about several inches apart, vertically, indicating a 'small' one. Then she shrugs. "Hi, Steve…" she offers, with a wink. Mika stays where she is, rather oblivious to the idea that she's been sighted. She shakes very slightly, watching the window, not willing to risk herself by trying to peek into the room. Ham Tyler hmms and whispers loudly, "Hi Julie. " His voice is obviously different than normal, and he moves towards the window. Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, moving to close the door. "Something wrong? I'd just fallen asleep." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Heard there are some rats running around. Came to see if there were any in here…" Mika keeps in her little position, watching the window a little more nervously, and shaking slightly, listening to the conversation nervously. Juliet Parrish ohs quietly, smirking faintly to herself. "Haven't seen any…" She'd shudder to know that there were pictures of her out there now. " Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Well, maybe we can find one for you." He leans out the window, and aims his pistol at the hanging Lizard, "Want to come in and talk? Or should I just call the cops instead?" Mika squerks as she gets a weapon pulled on her, and evaluates the distance between the window and the ground, quickly, growling softly and letting go of her perch, to drop to the ground below. Ham Tyler shrugs, and fires off a shot at the dropping Girl. "Damn!" COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Mika with .44 Auto-Mag Auto Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 8 COMBAT: Mika is hurtf for 20 Points of Damage by the Fall. Juliet Parrish blinks, frowning from behind Ham. She hopes he got the creepy bugger, she can't stand to risk someone telling Bates Ham came to visit her, plus, well. One less Visitor is even better. Mika lands onto the ground with a *whump* and a soft hissing/barking noise, as she lands wrong onto something, and lays in a lump ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Mika ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 38 Ham Tyler Slips out the window himself, and brings his gun into a direct line with the short one, and fires another round, "She might have seen my face… Better capture her and see what is going on…." COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Mika with .44 Auto-Mag Auto Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 16 Juliet Parrish nods quickly, moving to her bag in an instant to pull out her own pistol, before moving back to the window. She won't get a shot off this moment, but next round, watch out! Mika growls as she's shot, rolling over and trying to shoot back at Tyler, for being shot with a pistol twice. COMBAT: Mika attacks Ham Tyler with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Ham Tyler sidesteps avoiding the laser blast. He sits down, and starts to prepare to jump down after Mika. Juliet Parrish narrows her eyes, slender form framed by the window as she extends her arms, aiming, and silently apologizing to anyone else sleeping in the B&B. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Mika with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 39 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish has knocked Mika unconscious! Mika gets shot, and well… stops moving. She makes a very loud noise, hit right mid-chest from being rolled over to shoot at Tyler. Ouch. Ham Tyler drops down next to Mika, and frowns, He motions to Julie, that the Visitor is down. Probably very much asleep, if not on it's own deathbed. That was a nice shot the Doc had. He reaches for the radio he normally carries, trusting Julie to have her ear bug in, or something. Juliet Parrish turns from the window to move out of her room, still just in her silky nightgown. Ham Tyler got a free look, and didn't take it… is he a gentleman? No, not really, he was just too concerned with the safety of his friend, yes, in his own mind he can admit it, his friend, to worry about what she was wearing. Besides, his wife was cuter than Julie anyway… He searches Mika, to see what she might be carrying. Mika only had her sidearm with her, the monitoring equipment was all in her jeep, and the camera in the window. Visitor Skyfighter #555 arrives from LA Sky. Visitor Skyfighter #555 flies down quickly from the skies above, carefully evading patrols, and motherships, and other things that could shoot back at it, before landing down outside Steve's, near Ham and Julie. Ham Tyler starts looking around the Parking lot, and sees a White Jeep. He decides to check that one first. He moves over and looks through it. The lil' witch ain't going anywhere with two .44 Caliber Slugs in it, plus a nice Laser blast from Julie. Juliet Parrish has returned to her room, and is doing a quick sweep…and comes on the camera in her window. Frowning, she leans out, and calls to Ham. "Is there any recording equipment in that vehicle?" she calls, uncertainly. Ham Tyler looks and sees a Screen, with Julie displayed. He chuckles, "I hope she changes out of that night gown before coming down…" OH look, there is a REAL big Picture of Julie. He hehs, and calls out, "Yeah… Your gown is um… right over it at the moment." Julie tummy…. Juliet Parrish closes her eyes, hating the warmth that comes to her cheek. "Don't you dare rewind anything that was taped," she called, sounding deadly serious as, taking the camera with her, she makes a beeline for the stairs, and down to Ham. Ham Tyler presses what he thinks is stop on the Monitor, and instead, it was rewind. The Video goes backwards to the beginning, and starts going forward when it reaches the beginning…. and there on the screen… Elizabeth Maxwell hops out of the fighter, walking over to the Jeep curiously to see what's being watched. Is a Julie wrapped only in a towel, coming out of the shower…and then drying her hair. Humming to herself, the towel is dropped as she continues to dry herself before slipping into the nightgown. Ham Tyler clears his throat, "Shit…." he mutters, and tries to turn the screen off before Julie gets down stairs, or Elizabeth sees it…. Elizabeth Maxwell peeks over Ham's shoulder and raises her eyebrows. "Hmm, something interesting to watch, huh?" Ham Tyler says softly to Elizabeth, as he finally gets the Tape to Stop, "You didn't see that… She'd kill us…" Juliet Parrish comes bursting out of the door of the B&B at a near-run, except the graveled driveway on bare feet, combined with her limp, slows her way down. "See what?" she says, voice quiet and eerily calm as she eyes the pair from a short ways away. Ham Tyler actually blushes as Julie catches them. "Umm… They don't have stop marked as a Square, like we do…." He stammers out, "I couldn't figure out how to stop it before it… ummm… Well… Gee Doc… Gooder's a lucky guy." Elizabeth Maxwell reaches for the device, tapping a couple controls, and watching a couple characters of alien language flash up on the screen, as she tunes it to the skyfighter's data dump frequency, then taps 'transmit' quietly, nodding at the device as it starts making noises. "Just a couple more buttons, and all the recording will be deleted." Juliet Parrish doesn't know how long that camera is there, but she knows what she'd done during the evening. The tape probably didn't stop until she'd laid down on the bed to sleep. "No," she says quietly, to Elizabeth, extending the camera to her. "Figure out how to tap into their frequency to locate where these recording devices might be located." Her voice remains even, and she doesn't even look at Ham, and barely at Elizabeth. "Get that creep out of here, sweep the property for any alien technology, then…go home." Elizabeth Maxwell glances at the picture. "Pretty easy to tell where just looking at the picture. It's in the window." Ham Tyler sighs softly and says to Julie, "I'm sorry…" He moves to check out the Lizard again, and considers a bullet to the brain as a good way to prevent himself from having to worry about Julie's feelings. Instead, he hefts up the 'Baby Lizard' and moves her towards the Skyfighter. Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, and opens her fingers, showing the Camera she brought down with her. "NO, take this and analyze it so we can find others in the future." she snaps, harsher than she'd meant to be, but edgy. She shoots a look towards Ham, arching an eyebrow. "What for? You were just doing your job, saving my ass, right?" Elizabeth Maxwell checks the camera over, and nods a little bit. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, I saw what frequency they were using on the recorder device anyway. I'll just punch it up on the fighter and see if it can find them." Ham Tyler drops the Lizard inside the Skyfighter, and shrugs slightly, moving back to Julie, "I mean… for what I saw, and that I wasn't here sooner." He sighs, and takes off his leather jacket, and offers it to Julie, knowing she might be embarrassed as soon as she realizes just how flimsy that nightgown is…. Juliet Parrish shakes her head, stepping back from Ham, her shoulders pulling back. "Just…finish the sweep. I'm going to bed, I have another checkpoint to get through tomorrow." Right, good excuse. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and begins to check the other cars. "Want me to remove the one from your car?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head. "Leave it. No reason for them to get any more suspicious…I'll just watch what I say, and…tell Mike why I won't be at the ranch for the next week." Ham Tyler frowns, "Doc… If Bates asks… in case someone saw us… Tell Bates you met with me, because I knew something about your family… That should get him off your back. Tell him I called you…" Juliet Parrish really doesn't want anyone, including Mike, to see her for the next week…she'll probably spend it in the shower trying to scrub the icky feelings off. "And what did you know? He'll ask that." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Your Cousin, Jenny… She got to your parents, in New York. She did. That was one of the reasons I came to see you tonight." "And the others?" Julie returns, not believing this is anymore than a story from Ham. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Well, you know your Aunt and Uncle died 5 years ago… Your parents are fine in New York… That is the only family of yours I know anything about." Seems the CIA keeps good records for Ham to know this…. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "If I could hack a hospital computer to stick a fake record in, you could say that your cousin was injured and that you needed to go see them. Could give you an excuse to sneak the car north of the dust line, and leave it at an airport." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "And not have to go to work for a while." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, closing her eyes. "No…no, I'll go in like normal. I'm fine, and you know damned well Bates would want more than a hospital record…just." She shakes her head, moving to limp past Ham, back towards the door. "Just finish what you have to." Ham Tyler mutters to Juliet Parrish, "Doc,… sorry… to… for…" Juliet Parrish pauses as she passes Ham, arching an eyebrow before muttering quietly back to him. Juliet Parrish mutters to Ham Tyler, "… already… happened… hadn't… up? Why… you have… little something for…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, heading to the fighter with a shrug. Ham Tyler mutters to Juliet Parrish. Ham Tyler turns and moves to check on the rest of the cars, seemingly a little annoyed, but he will get over it, as usual. Juliet Parrish closes her eyes, shaking her head. "Ham." she calls quietly, shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry…that…was unfair. Wrong…I'm sorry." She doesn't wait for an answer, though, before turning to leave again. He has every right, after all, to be upset with her. Why the hell did she open the window. Ham Tyler sweeps the Parking Lot and moves to the Skyfighter, looking after Julie's departing form first and shakes his head. He climbs into the Skyfighter, and says to Elizabeth, "Let's go." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R